


He Knows When You're Awake

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Christmas Caroling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Sergio can’t sleep because someone is blaring bloody Christmas carols in the hotel room next to his.





	He Knows When You're Awake

Sergio can’t sleep because someone is blaring bloody Christmas carols in the hotel room next to his. According to his phone it’s still November for the next fifty minutes.

He barely lasts two songs before jumping to his feet and pounding his fist on the door.

Fernando opens, wrapped in a soft white blanket with red reindeers printed on it.

Sergio stares. “I’ve heard the carols, you know,” he says, tilting his head to the wall separating their rooms.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize…”

“Move aside. No one should be alone on Christmas,” Sergio blurts out, cutting Fernando’s apology short.


End file.
